Hitherto, when erecting wind power installations, a foundation was firstly constructed, then the pylon of the wind power installation was erected and then the machine housing was fitted at the top of the pylon and the rotor with the rotor blades was mounted in position. Thereafter the electrical power modules such as the transformer, switching cabinets, possibly an inverter, a medium voltage installation and so forth are installed. That is almost always done in a small building specific for that purpose, outside the wind power installation.
DE 198 16 483.1 has already proposed disposing the transformer in the pylon in the interior thereof so that there is no longer any need for the erection of a specific transformer building with its own foundation.